


α ¢σℓℓє¢тιση σƒ ∂яαввℓєѕ

by Seapig_Senpai



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gay, Love, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Tea, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seapig_Senpai/pseuds/Seapig_Senpai
Summary: A collection of drabbles loosely related to one another.





	α ¢σℓℓє¢тιση σƒ ∂яαввℓєѕ

Looking down at their cup of tea, Lucario sees his reflection presented in an amber hue, which was in stark comparison to his usual cobalt color. Across the polished mahogany table is Zoroark, staring directly at him, with her small, black eyes, full of intensity; it wouldn't be a surprise if they bored a hole into his head. Through her pleasant-looking mien is undoubtedly a maelstrom of insecurities, Lucario thinks to himself. He doesn't do anything but take a slow, hesitant drink of his tea and noted its distinctive flavor. The malty aroma of the Assam waltzed through his nostrils, and he eagerly drank in its scent.

His nose vigorously twitches, smelling the tea, and that makes the Zoroark laugh.

The heavy, awkward silence is now broken, leading to a myriad of different topics to peruse now.

But they still don't converse, instead leaving the oppressive silence to loom over their heads like a fog.

Gingerly holding her white, porcelain cup of green tea, she thinks there's much left to be desired of the Pokemon across from her, but she needs to tell Lucario.Yet, she doesn't say anything while enjoying the quiet, and watching him squirm. It's all just part of her game.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
